Help! (álbum)
Help! es un álbum con la banda sonora de la película Help! del grupo británico The Beatles, así como una de las canciones de dicho álbum. En el 2003, la revista Rolling Stone, lo califico como el número 332, en su lista de los 500 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos Álbum La portada del álbum presenta al grupo deletreando una palabra en lenguaje "semáforo"; el lanzamiento británico de Parlophone mostraba la palabra 'NUJV', mientras que el lanzamiento estadounidense de Capitol Records, con los Beatles recolocados, parecía representar la palabra 'NVUJ'. Sin embargo se puede decir que los miembros del grupo no sólo habían sido recolocados sino también invertidos. Así se observa que, a pesar de la pobre interpretación de los Beatles, la palabra deletreada es 'LPUS', posiblemente queriendo decir "Help us", "an LP by us" o "Long Play Us". Esta es la ortografía correcta de la palabra 'HELP' en el lenguaje semáforo y abajo la palabra representada por los Beatles: Producido por George Martin para la EMI, el álbum (en su forma original británica) contiene siete canciones que aparecen en la película y otras siete que no, incluyendo una de las canciones más famosas de la historia, la arquetípica balada de Paul McCartney "Yesterday". Incluso sin la presencia de la legendaria "Yesterday", muchos críticos consideran al álbum Help! merecedor de grandes elogios. El álbum muestra a los Beatles, principalmente a John Lennon, bajo la influencia de Bob Dylan y la música folk en la gran "You've got to hide your love away". La canción que da título al álbum nos revela la confusión de John y su cinismo escondido bajo un laberinto de ritmos; "It's Only Love" presenta otro registro vocal de Lennon. McCartney aporta "Yesterday" y también "Another Girl", una canción pop de ritmo rápido; "The Night Before", un rock and roll estándar, y "I've Just Seen a Face", una canción folk-rock dylanesca a menudo pasada por alto por los fans del grupo. George Harrison contribuye con la sobria "I Need You" y la testaruda "You Like Me Too Much". Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto en donde se indica. * Cara A * Cara B Canciones rechazadas Algunas canciones que estaban destinadas para la película no se utilizaron por sugerencia de los propios Beatles. Lennon y McCartney escribieron "If You've Got Trouble" para Ringo Starr, pero él la odiaba. McCartney escribió "That Means a Lot", pero no se utilizó porque pensaba que no se se grabó a la perfección. Lennon tuvo la misma opinión sobre "Yes It Is", pero esta canción fue publicada como lado-B de "Ticket to Ride". "You Like Me Too Much" y "Tell Me What You See" fueron rechazadas para el film de Richard Lester, aunque sí aparecen en el álbum. Mucho después, en junio de 1965, la canción "Wait" fue grabada para este álbum. Sin embargo, los cuatro Beatles la encontraron aburrida. "Wait" terminó siendo publicada meses más tarde en Rubber Soul cuando se necesitaban canciones para completar el álbum a tiempo. Personal * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica; piano eléctrico y órgano Hammond; percusión. * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; bajo, guitarras solista y acústica; pianos eléctrico y acústico; güiro. * George Harrison: vocalista principal y voz de fondo; guitarras solista, rítmica y acústica; percusión. * Ringo Starr: batería, percusión, vocalista principal y voz de fondo. Otros músicos: * George Martin: piano y producción. * John Scott: flauta en "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away". * Cuarteto de cuerda en "Yesterday", arreglado y conducido por George Martin con Paul McCartney. El piano de "You Like Me Too Much" fue tocado por George Martin y Paul McCartney. Otros: * Norman Smith: ingeniero de sonido y mezclas. * Robert Freeman: fotografía de la portada del álbum. Lanzamiento estadounidense link |anterior = Beatles VI (1965) |posterior = Rubber Soul (1965) |}} La versión estadounidense del álbum contiene las canciones de la película además de selecciones de la partitura orquestal compuesta por Ken Thorne, incluyendo una adaptación del tema de "James Bond" de Monty Norman. La versión americana de Help!, fue distribuida por Capitol Records incluye las canciones instrumentales de la pélicula por Ken Thorne y por la orquesta de George Martin. Ticket To Ride es la unica canción en estereo en este álbum. Este álbum forma parte de The Capitol Albums, Volume 2 box set con todos los álbumes norteamericanos. Lista de canciones Todos por Lennon/McCartney, excepto donde se indica. Lado A #"Help!" (Ken Thorne y James Bond Theme arreglo instrumental)– 2:39 #"The Night Before – 2:36 #"From Me to You Fantasy" (instrumental) (Lennon/McCartney; arreglado por Thorne) – 2:08 #"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away– 2:12 #"I Need You" (Harrison) – 2:31 #"In the Tyrol" (instrumental) (Ken Thorne) – 2:26 Lado B #"Another Girl" – 2:08 #"Another Hard Day's Night" (instrumental) (Lennon/McCartney; arreglada por Thorne) – 2:31 #"Ticket to Ride" – 3:07 #Medley: "The Bitter End" (Ken Thorne)/"You Can't Do That" (instrumental) (Lennon/McCartney; arreglado por Thorne) – 2:26 #"You're Gonna Lose That Girl" – 2:19 #"The Chase" (instrumental) (Ken Thorne) – 2:31 Lanzamientos Enlaces externos * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs3071.html Todos los datos sobre el álbum Help!] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones (en español) * Información detallada sobre cada canción del álbum (en inglés) ru:Help! (альбом) en:Help! (album) Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles